Midnight Hearts
by Tom Jackledon
Summary: RobxRae When a party at the Titan Tower becomes too much of a din, Robin and Raven share a moment together? Could this lead to more? Maybe if I get some ideas : Rated T for possible mild violence in later chapters and teen themes
1. Home Sweet Rooftop

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans or any of the associated characters or settings, I do however take creative ownership of the storyline (:**_

**Midnight Hearts Chapter 1**

**_Home Sweet Rooftop_**

Beast Boy observed their handiwork, their party preparations for the evening. They'd done a good job, there were banners circling the walls of the living area; a strong, sweet aroma from the food cooking away in the kitchen and Cyborg's mock-up stage and sound system was coming together and nearly complete. All that was left was for him and Robin to collect the last few pieces from a store in the centre of Jump City.

"Come on Robin, we're going to be late otherwise," he whined, hopping up and down on the spot.

A deafening squeal shot through the room and Beast Boy leapt into the air, a green chicken landing on the floor and running round in circles. Cyborg popped his head up from behind the speakers.

"Sorry dudes. Wrong wire," he laughed, embarrassed. That was until he saw Beast Boy running around, clucking. "Well if that isn't the definition of headless chicken!"

Beast Boy quickly changed back, his face becoming flustered and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. He shot a look towards Cyborg, but he'd already retreated back behind the sound system. He looked towards the kitchen, just as Robin emerged, holding the final box of banners. He places it onto the sofa that had been pushed to the window and brushed the dust from his trousers. He looked at his watch, realising the time, and signalled to Beast Boy to leave.

Robin and Beast Boy reached the door just as Starfire floated in, Raven walking through a couple of paces behind her. The Tamaranian was full of glee, zipping around the living area. Raven was less amused by the prospect of the night's events, it was all she needed on a Friday night, and especially after the long week they'd had.

"Come Friend Raven. There are more banners to be hung! Tonight's going to be glorious, no?"

Raven looked up as Starfire as if she'd just said something completely insane,

"Of course, loud music and lots of people screaming and making mess. Wonderful."

Cyborg came out from behind the stage, clapping his hands together. "Come on now, Raven, tonight's going to be fun. You'll enjoy it, I know you will."

His pep talk didn't seem to do the trick, as Raven simply raised an eyebrow and then took one end of a banner, flying upwards and pinning in to the ceiling, allowing Starfire to fumble with the other side. Watching her look at a drawing pin as if it were an unsolved Rubik's cube almost made Raven laugh…almost.

It took another hour for Robin and Beast Boy to return to Titan's Tower, in which time the girls had retreated back to their rooms in order to get ready for the party. Starfire had been incredibly excited about the prospect of wearing jeans and a black T-shirt – one of the two options for the dress code, the other being a black shirt and skirt – and her eyes had lit up when she'd tried on the jeans in the mirror on the door of her wardrobe.

Raven had decided to go for the skirt, not being one to enjoy trousers. Tights were one thing, but trousers felt too restricted for her, although she wasn't best pleased that she wasn't allowed to wear her usual outfit. It was like being an ordinary citizen, the sides of the titans' lives they'd kept hidden for many years.

The guests began showing up around seven o'clock. The first to arrive was Bumblebee, followed soon after by Aqualad and Speedy. While Speedy and Robin caught up and shared new stories about assignments they'd taken on, Aqualad entertained Starfire with some crafty water manipulation tricks. Starfire looked at him as if he were made of gold and eagerly followed his hands and the ball of water floating above it.

For Robin, it was good to have the Honorary Titans at the tower as it enabled them to get closer and share stories and adventures with each other. As the room filled and the music began to play, Robin's smile grew wider and wider. Although he couldn't for the life of him pick out Raven in the crowd. He dismissed it as his eyesight in the dark of the room, the only lights coming from the stage and a few candle holders dotted around the room – part of the finishing touches Robin and Beast Boy had gone out to collect.

After an hour or so, Cyborg hopped up onto the stage, which creaked under the weight of his boots. There'd always been plans to have a karaoke, some of the titans being better talented in the vocal department than others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you've all been waiting for…Titan Karaoke!"

A few cheers went up around the room as the music carried on playing in the background. As Cyborg began to take down the running orders of those wanting to take part, Robin scouted across for Raven once more. When he was certain that she wasn't here, he left the living area, glancing down the corridors. She wasn't in her room, or the training room and she wasn't even in the library. Thinking about where she would be, he tried to think like Raven.

"The roof," he muttered as the thought clicked in his mind. The quietest place at Titan Tower was always the roof, especially now when the warm summer night's silence would be flawless, away from the music echoing round in the tower.

Climbing up the stairs of the tower, the music gradually quietened and Robin could begin to hear his thoughts once more. It was only here that he realised what a din the party was causing downstairs. He rubbed his head, almost immediately having become hit by a small headache from the significant change in volume. He reached the top floor and clasped the handle to the door leading onto the roof. It was cool to touch, but as Robin turned it, the night warmth flooded in, making his cheeks turn rosy.

As he stepped out onto the stone, he saw the shadow of Raven behind an air vent opening. Raven was sat in the lotus position and hovering a couple of feet above the floor when Robin strolled around the air vent. Not being one to interfere with Raven's meditations, he simply sat beside her and waited. She could be finished in seconds or minutes, but sometimes Raven had managed to stay in meditation for almost an entire day, possibly even longer but not so to Robin's knowledge.

It was approaching nine o'clock when Raven shifted, slowly lowering towards the floor and opening her eyes. She turned round and jumped, startled by Robin and accidentally releasing a small surge of energy, cracking a few of the stones on the wall guarding the edge of the roof. Her look was icy when Robin met her eyes, but he'd always had to smile whenever he saw her like this.

"Robin, what are you doing?" she asked, without any genuine interest. She spread her legs out in front of her and leaned forwards to touch her toes, removing the stiffness caused by sitting in the lotus position for over an hour.

"Waiting for you, obviously. There's no point in having a party if we're not all there Raven. Come downstairs and join in."

Raven looked at Robin as if he'd just made a really bad joke, and an embarrassed smile crept across his face. He was determined to spend the night in Raven's company, but getting her down to the party would be a bonus.

"You know I'm not a party person Robin. People are screaming, acting stupid. I just…don't see the point."

Robin put his arm round Raven's shoulder, who flinched from the contact. Robin didn't falter and left his arm wrapped around her, and when she acknowledged that he wasn't going to give in, she reluctantly tried to relax. His touch was soft and light, so Raven soon found herself welcome his company and unusually taking satisfaction from this physical contact. She'd worked to restrain her emotions for so long, that Raven sometimes found it hard to distinguish between them, but she knew that although she'd never be able to show it, Robin held a small part of her heart, unlike any other person she'd known. So for this one moment, she allowed herself to remove the walls around her more stable emotions, and enjoy the moment she shared with Robin.


	2. The Power of Emotions

_Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans or any of the associated characters or settings, I do however take creative ownership of the storyline (:_

_I'd just like to say thank you to the people who've already added this story and myself to their alerts. Post a review and any questions, and I'll reply to them at the end of the next chapter._

_Thanks._

_(PS. I know there were errors in the last chapter; I hope I've done better with proof-reading this time.)_

* * *

**Midnight Hearts Chapter 2**

**The Power of Emotions**

When Raven once again became aware of her surroundings, she realised she was lying on the fabric of Robin's shirt. Closing her eyes, she tried to carry on enjoying the moment, but her landing into reality had also made her aware of the chill running through her. With the gentlest of touches, she propped herself up from Robin and looked at his sleeping figure. She stood and brushed down her skirt, clothing that she'd felt surprisingly comfortable wearing. Her eyes couldn't help turning back to Robin, who had his back propped up against the metal of the air vent. "Cute" she muttered with a small amount of bliss.

Raven walked slowly to the edge of the wall and put her hands down on the cool stone edge. The lights of Jump City illuminated the distance, looking like a challenging dot-to-dot puzzle like the ones Raven had seen in Beast Boy's room. As this thought crossed her mind, she noticed that all she was doing was distracting her mind, as thoughts of Robin and her swirled round her mind. Could they have done more? Was she, after all these years, in control of her powers enough to be able to handle a real relationship?

Robin grunted and turned slightly to his left, dangling his left arm by his side. Tapping into her emotions, Raven's hands glowed in their aura, and two pillows rose through the roof, also encased in Raven's magic. One of the cushions slipped behinds Robin's shoulder and the other into Raven's hand, and she walked back over to her sleeping team-mate and leaned against his chest, putting the pillow behind her back. She'd never been so close to anyone in her life, not in this way, and she had unexpectedly come across very feminine, a trait the she didn't usually show, but she found it hard to tear herself away from Robin, who'd left the party just to come and find her, something none of the others had done.

Robin's left eye opened slightly as he felt Raven lie back down and he shifted a little straighter, wrapping his left arm round her body, as she sunk into his chest. The stars weren't twinkling in the sky, the moon wasn't bathing them in a romantic glow, but neither Raven nor Robin cared, for they were in there own world together, where the stars always twinkled and the moon never stopped glowing. Raven never realised that she was missing out on these feelings, never knew she could feel them towards Robin. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Robin, who was keeping all his doubts and questions to himself, allowing himself to enjoy what could be the only moment with Raven like this he'd ever get.

Downstairs in the midst of the party, Cyborg and Bumblebee were showing the guests just how proper dancing was done, whilst some of Cyborg's best tunes boomed from the speakers. Behind the booth was Speedy, showing off some of his talent in mixing, which Beast Boy was now trying to pick up on. Most of the guests were busying themselves with dancing, eating or drinking, whilst some were sat along the couch which had been turned round a few hours beforehand to accommodate those who were getting tired.

The only person that had noticed the absence of Robin and Raven was Starfire, but she had been so swept up in the events and the merriment that she had chosen not to ponder on where they could be or what they could be doing. The alarm hadn't gone off and they hadn't been called, so it couldn't have been anything important to them all, so she grabbed another drink and floated around, looking for some people she hadn't spoken to yet.

"So this one does the treble?" shouted Beast Boy over the sound of the music, trying once again to get the hang of things, and Speedy seemed content to run through the same things several times before Beast Boy finally worked out the obvious and stopped asking meaningless, off-topic questions about Speedy's arrows and explorations. They were mostly overlooked by the party guests, other than when Beast Boy periodically touched a wrong button by accident and disturbed the music for a few seconds. All in all, the party was going well, one of the best that the Titans had held at the tower, but it was being missed by two people who were having their own enjoyable time together, lying peacefully on the roof of the tower, completely immersed in each others company and neither wanting the night to end.

"If this is the only moment I allow you to get this close, never forget that I…" Raven murmured an unusual tone of emotion in her voice, different from her usual monotonousness. "…I…love you." For the first time since lying back down, Raven lifted her head, looking into Robin's eyes, covered by his mask that she'd never seen removed. Robin's gaze was focussed back at her, and he raised a hand to brush along her cheek. Even though he was worried about causing offence, he knew he'd have to ask before he carried on:

"How stable are your emotions?" he asked, cautious to the tone in which he asked the questions, wondering whether it had been the right thing to ask. Although Raven did not smile, her look softened and she adopted as much of a sweet tone as she could manage. After being so used to suppressing her emotions, the simplest of actions, such as changing the tone of her voice, was a challenge for her, as she was still shocked by her freedom of emotions and how much expression she was getting away with.

"Stable enough…to let you kiss me, I think," she said, half in a whisper as Robin put his hand under her chin, raising it slowly until his lips touched hers. For the first, long second, Raven's head filled with feelings and emotions that she thought were threatening to explode from her, taking out half of the tower with it, but as she'd thought, she found it easy to begin stabilising them; keeping just the feelings she wanted to feel, repressing those that posed a danger to her and Robin.

They broke free and Robin looked down at his watch. "Look at that…Midnight," he said, smiling at Raven, putting his lips back on hers and embracing her kiss once more, before he pulled her in closer, holding them together like the world was about to end and they were the only two left.

_

* * *

_

Wow, surprisingly I raced through this chapter, but I think when you read it you'll see why I was able to get so lost in these events. I don't know whether to wrap up the story in the next chapter, because I believe that if I go too far further, I could hit a 'lemon' (sexual scene for those who don't know what 'lemon' refers to).

_Let me know what you think guys!_

_**a)** Carry on, get slightly more serious (would mean a change in rating)  
__**b)** Carry on but stop current situation and bring another one in later  
__**c)** End the story on Chapter 3. Short, sweet and powerful_

_Only two reviews so far. Come on guys, you can give me more ;)_

_**To: paw prints in the sand – **__Why thank you. I hope you found this chapter just as good._

_**To: AtlantaGeorgia – **__Wait no more, once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much._

_**Final Note: **__Yes, monotonousness __**is**__ a word! I thought it sounded good so I put it in (:_


End file.
